Herencia maldita
by Artemisa Keimi
Summary: En la vida las cosas tienen un Yin y un Yan, todo es bonito cuando triunfa el bien y los buenos obtienen su felices para siempre. Pero si tú eres la mala de la película ya no es tan gracioso. Porque al fin y al cabo nadie quiere a los malos, ellos nunca ganan. Y ella lo era. Ella era Hinata Hyuga, la heredera del cisne negro.
1. El destino del cisne negro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía. He de decir que por supuesto el Lago de los cisnes tampoco me perteneces, pero lo he tomado de fuente de inspiración para hacer esta historia.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL DESTINO DEL CISNE NEGRO**

Hinata horneaba el pan mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía y se movía al compás de su propia música, posiblemente no se encontraba en el mejor lugar del mundo, pero siempre recordaba las enseñanzas de su madre así que trataba de vivir positivamente.

"No te rindas nunca Hina, sonríe a la vida, porque cada piedra en tu camino te permitirá forjar tu propio destino."

Además, su vida tampoco era tan mala, tenía a su padre, hermana y madrina junto a ella, por no decir que su madre los cuidaba a todos desde el cielo, tenía un lugar en el que vivir y comida que llevarse a la boca, no necesitaba más, era feliz con lo que tenía mientras estuvieran todos juntos.

—Onee-chan—llamó Hanabi haciendo que la peliazul sonriera. —Creo que esta vez mis bollos han quedado más ricos que los tuyos—bromeaba haciendo sonreír a la mayor, que luego la abrazó con ternura y le dio un cálido beso en la frente de la menor.

Hiashi un poco más apartado de sus hijas la miraba, no entendía por qué debían cargar aquel destino. No sabía por qué debían pagar por los pecados que sus antepasados habían cometido años atrás. Ninguna de sus hijas había tenido que ver con los actos que Odile y Rothbart habían hecho contra Odette y los suyos. Hana tampoco era culpable, pero al igual que sus hijas durante mucho tiempo tuvo que cargar con ese estigma.

Pero ese era su legado, una herencia maldita por el odio y el rencor de la familia real contra ellos.

—No las mires así—le reprendió Kurenai de repente haciendo que él la mirara. —Sabes que a Hana no le importaba ser llamada cisne negro. Y a ti tampoco te importó ella que lo fuera—dijo la mujer haciendo que el Hyuga sonriera. —No sufras por ellas, me tienen a mí y bueno a ti también—dijo con una sonrisa burlona. —Las has criado muy bien, no te preocupes tanto, son chicas fuertes—dijo mirando con cariño a las dos.

—Kurenai estoy agradecido contigo. Sabes que no tienes que quedar aquí, yo…

—Lo sé—le interrumpió seria. —Pero Hana me tendió su mano cuando más lo necesitaba. Además, ¿cómo voy a dejar a esas dos linduras? No las habré dado a luz, pero es casi como si fueran mías—dijo llena de orgullo haciendo que el castaño sonriera.

**. . . . . .**

Estaba cabreado, realmente enfadado, aquel escuadrón de pacotilla no era su lugar, lo había hecho genial en los exámenes, pero claro, al final como siempre su estúpido carácter impulsivo había hecho que todo se fuera al garete. Pero es que le había parecido injusto que a su amigo trataran de ponerlo como un soldado raso solo por no tener un título de noble. Su desempeño había sido mejor incluso que el de él, Shino era claramente superior a cualquiera de esos estúpidos reclutas, pero al cerebro de pez de examinador que le había tocado no lo había querido admitir.

Lo peor de todo es que por su error estuvieron a punto de echarlos a los dos, si el capitán Azuma no hubiera intervenido no estarían allí, pero si antes hubiera sabido a que escuadrón pertenecía se hubiera negado.

Volvió a suspirar rendido y observó con disgusto el panorama. Frente a él estaban sus nuevos "compañeros" que no paraban de discutir, tal vez lo mejor era que los hubieran echado. Cruzó miradas con su amigo, que seguía tan impasible como siempre, le sorprendía la templanza de Shino.

—Siento haberte arrastrado conmigo—dijo de repente Shino haciendo que Kiba lo mirara como si estuviera loco.

—No digas estupideces, el idiota ese quería bajarte de nivel solo porque no eres noble, además si hay alguien que ha arrastrado al otro debería ser yo, mira donde estamos por mi culpa—respondió el chico con cansancio.

—Todo lo contrario, gracias a ti es que hemos entrado—dijo Shino. —Pero este no es el rango que mereces—aclaro el Aburame.

Kiba lo miró y sonrió mientras alzaba sus hombros y mostraba unos pequeños colmillos, como restándole importancia al asunto logrando que su amigo esbozara una imperceptible sonrisa. El Inuzuka podía ser muchas cosas, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que volvería a hacer lo mismo por el castaño, Shino era como un hermano para él, no se arrepentía de la decisión, a pesar de que las consecuencias le cabreaban un poco.

Con las habilidades de ambos era una completa perdida ponerlos en el peor escuadrón de todo el reino. Por lo visto si te designaban al escuadrón Azuma ya te podías dar como acabado, no habría ascensos ni nada, solo un pozo de desesperación. Bien, tal vez eso era un tanto extremo, pero sí que era cierto que no había misiones especiales para ellos, casi nunca salían a batallar y de lo único que se encargaban era de llevar los postres a la reina, el quería proteger el reino no ser un simple recadero.

Pero si no hubiera aceptado su madre lo mataría, así que intentaría destacar y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Pero lo peor del escuadrón no era su reputación o nulas oportunidades de ascenso, sino por los cuatro sujetos para nada normales que lo formaban. En primer lugar se encontraba Lee, un loco amante del deporte pero bastante torpe; luego estaba un chico gordito llamado Chouji que lo único que hacía era comer, un vago llamado Shikamaru y un rarito que se dedicaba a leer todo tipo de libros y siempre tenía una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro, Sai.

Kiba los volvió a mirar sin entender muy bien el porqué de su pelea, le parecía algo totalmente extraño, entendería que tal vez fuera lo contrario, pero… ¿pelearse por bajar a las cocinas subterráneas donde se encontraban la descendiente de Odile? No lo entendía, ya que, según lo que se rumoreaba en el resto del palacio y entre la gente del reino, en las cocinas estaba la descendiente del cisne negro, un ser realmente horrible y malvado, capaz de cometer las peores atrocidades.

—¿Shino, tú lo entiendes? —preguntó el castaño a su compañero, pero este solo negó, ya que a él también le parecía algo extraña la situación, que igual que Kiba había escuchado sobre las rumores de los descendientes de Odile.

El capitán Azuma que acababa de llegar sonrió, sus soldados siempre competían para bajar a las cocinas y entendía el porqué, la hija mayor de Hiashi era una completa belleza. Y aunque él también quería bajar, aunque por la madrina de la chica, le molestaba que sus soldados se pelearan por ello.

Les había dicho miles de veces que si no se ponían de acuerdo sería él quien se encargara de recoger los postres de la reina, a pesar de que los soldados dijeran que aquello no era trabajo para un capitán de alto mando como él. Y aunque se sentía alagado por las palabras de sus soldados sabían que no eran del todo sinceros, bien podía ser cierto que lo respetaban e incluso admiraban, pero, lo que en verdad querían conseguir con esos halagos era que él no fuera por los pasteles.

—¡Ya basta! La reina se va a molestar si no tiene sus dulces a tiempo, sino paran de pelear y la reina no consigue sus postres ya os podéis despedir de encargaros de bajar a las mazmorras, se lo pedirá a otro equipo—dijo Azuma en tono serio haciendo que sus soldados se tensaran.

—Solo fue un pequeño error teniente. No volverá a ocurrir—dijo Chouji, uno de sus soldados haciendo que el peliazul suspirara rendido. A Chouji más que Hinata, lo que le gustaba eran los postres de más que la chica le daba a él cada vez que iba.

Azuma se giró y vio las dos nuevas caras que había incorporado esa mañana a su equipo, hacía mucho que no tenían ningún nuevo integrante, por lo que decidió que se lo encargaría a ellos dos.

—Inuzuka, Aburame—los llamó con voz firme haciendo que los dos soldados rápidamente le hicieran un saludo.

—Sí, capitán—contestaron ambos chicos sin titubeo.

—Bajaran los dos—ordenó con firmeza, haciendo que los demás soldados los fulminaran con la mirada.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Kiba un tanto irritado, no le gustaba que le mandaran de recadero, era un soldado no un repartidor, pero al ver como Shino negaba intentando calmarlo no dijo nada más.

—Créeme, luego me pedirás volver—finalizó Azuma burlón extrañando aún más al chico y que las risas de sus compañeros veteranos no se hicieron esperar, ellos sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería el teniente, todos habían pasado por eso.

Y, sin quedarle más que obedecer las órdenes de su "jefe" ambos bajaron las escaleras, esperando lo peor.

El Inuzuka siempre había sido un chico bastante osado, pero su hermana le había dicho que el cisne negro era realmente horrenda y poderosa, un ser sin corazón, capaz de herir solo por diversión. Por ello es que la tenían recluida en las profundidades del castillo, para que no pudiera dañar a nadie con su magia oscura. Condena a servir a la familia real por toda la eternidad, por todas las atrocidades que había hecho hacia la princesa Odette y su familia.

Por precaución se puso el casco, y le dijo a Shino que hiciera lo mismo, ya que no deseaba ser hechizado por el cisne negro, se decía que si la mirabas a los ojos caías bajo su hechizo. El Aburame, aunque también sabía sobre esos relatos era un poco más reacio a ellos, la gente siempre solía exagerar, pero hizo tal cual como Kiba le había pedido y también se bajó el casco.

—Vaya, parece que han llegado unos novatos—dijo Kurenai divertida al ver como los chicos que acababan de llegar no se separaban del umbral de la puerta. Aún recordaba cuando el anterior novato, Sai, había ido allí por primera vez, todos siempre actuaban igual al principio.

—¡El capitán Azuma solicita los pasteles de la reina! —dijo el Inuzuka con toda la firmeza que podía.

Rápidamente una niña de 14 años aproximadamente se quedó frente a los dos chicos, haciendo que Kiba la mirara con recelo, mientras que Shino se sorprendiera, ya que no entendía lo que una cría hacía allí. En las cocinas solo se encontraban los descendientes de Odile.

—¡Onee-chan, han venido unos guardias! —dijo Hanabi mientras intentaba entrever la cara del Inuzuka, pero el casco se lo impedía.

Al escuchar la petición del chico Hinata rápidamente comenzó a prepararlo todo. Se le había ido la ido la hora al probar los bollos de Hanabi. Así que con unos gráciles movimientos dejó todo listo. Se acercó con una cálida sonrisa a los soldados y le dio la enorme cesta rellena de diversas bollerías; galletas, pasteles, pastelillos, magdalenas… un sinfín de postres.

Kiba, embelesado extendió su mano para recibir la cesta mientras que Shino veía todo en silencio. Ahora entendían porque los guardias se peleaban por bajar a las cocinas, era un deleite ver aquella hermosa muchacha de azulados cabellos, era incluso más hermosa que la princesa o cualquier otra chica que hubieran visto, parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo. ¿De verdad se trataba de la descendiente de Odile?

—¿Son nuevos? —preguntó haciendo que los dos castaños asintieran, mientras se sacaban el casco para tener una mejor visión de ella. —Ten tomen esto para que lo compartan con los demás soldados—dijo con una voz tan dulce y una hermosa sonrisa que incluso puso algo nervioso a Shino.

—Gracias—dijo el Aburame haciendo que ella volviera a sonreír, disparando por completo el pulso de los muchachos, logrando que a Kiba se le formara una sonrisa embobada.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Yo me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga—se presentó la peliazul.

—Ki-Baki, no… Abki, ¡no! Q-quiero decir… K-kiba, Kiba Inuzuka—respondió el chico nervioso. —Y él es Shino—se apresuró a decir.

—Mucho gusto—dijo dándoles otra maravillosa sonrisa. —Espero que vengan más seguido—decía amablemente. —Por cierto, ¿le podrían dar las gracias a Chouji-san por la fruta del otro día? Estaban muy buenas—dijo asiendo que ambos volvieran a asentir.

—Sí. Se lo diré, Hinata-san—dijo un tanto avergonzado Kiba.

—Ya nos vemos—dijo Shino mientras subían las escaleras y el Inuzuka solo movía su mano, parecía que él era quien más flechado había quedado.

Definitivamente tenía que volver a bajar para hablar más con aquella hermosa ojiperla, ahora entendía lo que su comandante le había dicho cuando iban a querer bajar y que le iba pedir regresar y tanto que lo haría. Él se esperó encontrar a una bruja horrenda, digna del apodo con la que la nombraban, "cisne negro". Pero era todo lo contrario, parecía un hermoso sueño vuelto realidad, pensaba Kiba.

—Parece que otro más cayó bajo tus encantos Onee-chan—dijo Hanabi riéndose, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la mayor.

—No digas eso Hanabi-chan—le reprendió avergonzada, pero la menor sonrió, le encantaba verla con esa expresión, se veía adorable.

**. . . . . .**

—Princesa, es hora del almuerzo, sus padres la esperan—dijo su doncella suavemente despertando a una pelirosa que dormitaba en un sillón.

Sakura abrió sus grandes ojos verdes, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a comer, las lecciones de hoy habían sido demasiado aburridas, estaba cansada de toda esa monotonía, haciendo siempre las mismas cosas, que si clases de etiqueta, de lengua o incluso de la preparación del té y arreglos florales. A ella no le interesaba nada de eso, estaba harta de tratar de ser una princesa perfecta.

Solo quería ir por allí, caminar, pasear, divertirse, tener aventuras, pero jamás podría ser, ya que su vida había sido elegida desde el día en que había nacido. Dentro de unos meses cumpliría 16 años, por lo que conocería a su futuro marido, el príncipe heredero Sasuke Uchiha. Realmente no tenía ni un poco de ganas, ellos jamás se habían visto, como se iba a enamorar de él tan de repente. Además, ya se encontraban prometidos… ¡prometidos! Se habían saltado todos los anteriores pasos para llegar a eso, no podía ser menos romántico.

En esos momentos envidiaba mucho a la gente del pueblo o a sus sirvientes, seguro que ellos sí que vivían esas historias dignas de un libro de amor, ellos tenían la capacidad de escoger, mientras ella era incapaz de elegir nada. De verdad que era una chica desafortunada.

—Sakura-sama hoy está realmente hermosa—dijo la doncella logrando que ella sonriera orgullosa.

En todo el reino ella había sido catalogada como la más bella y, aunque podía sonar un poco pretencioso era normal que todo en ella fuera catalogado como "hermoso", por algo era la princesa, el cisne blanco.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hace mucho que esta historia rondaba en mi cabeza, la verdad es que cuando vi el lago de los cisnes por alguna extraña razón siempre me sentí más atraída por Odile que por Odette, será porque me gusta el negro, no lo sé. Pero me imaginé a Hinata como Odile y a Sakura como Odette. Bueno no diré mucho más, solo que les guste esta nueva historia y perdonen por comenzar otro proyecto más cuando debería estar acabando los otros dos que aún los tengo pendientes. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste y ya no leemos.**

**¿Algún review para mi?**


	2. Problemas con la corona

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del mundo de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**PROBLEMAS CON LA CORONA**

Sasuke miró fijamente la lejana diana, estaba a varios metros de distancia, pero aquello no era un problema para él. Tensó su arco dispuesto a disparar, soltando suavemente flecha logrando que fuera totalmente recta, pasando sin dificultad por todos los obstáculos y diera de llena al centro. Pero aún no había acabado, para completar aquel reto tenía que disparar otra vez justamente en el medio. Esta vez dio un ligero suspiro y volvió a tensar el arco, miró su objetivo para luego soltar la flecha y dar en el centro partiendo en dos la otra flecha, clavándose por completo en la diana.

—Te dije que podía—dijo el chico mientras mostraba aquella arrogante sonrisa logrando que su acompañante gruñera.

—Solo fue suerte, yo también podría hacerlo—se quejó Naruto.

—Entonces inténtalo. Si lo haces le digo al cocinero que te hoy prepare ramen y te dé los platos que quieras—lo retó el príncipe.

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos por la sola mención de su plato favorito, iba a ganar a como diera lugar hoy iba a comer ramen. Para Naruto Sasuke podía ser un tonto engreído, pero siempre que ambos habían apostado mantuvo sus promesas, incluso si había perdido.

—Ya verás—dijo confiado mientras tomaba el arco y se disponía lanzar.

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico bastante fuerte, por algo era un caballero real a sus 15 años de edad, encargado de la guardia del príncipe Sasuke. Si bien era notable en muchas cosas la arquería no era su más grande fuerte ya que no tenía demasiada puntería. Así que, aunque la primera flecha dio en la diana, no estaba en el centro como la de Sasuke, sino en la parte más alejada de esta.

—Mi ramen—lloriqueó el chico. —Bueno al menos seguro que para la coronación de tu hermano no fallas—se lamentó algo derrotado.

—Aun falta bastante para eso, no creo que mi padre quiera soltar aún la corona—respondió Uchiha haciendo reír a Naruto, era cierto el rey Fugaku no parecía querer abdicar aún a pesar de que Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke ya había obtenido la mayoría de edad el año pasado.

—Creo que veo a tu padre como un ancianito todavía reinando—se burló Naruto.

Ambos compartieron una mirada y mientras que Naruto reía a carcajadas Sasuke lanzó una risa más moderada, pero le pareció igual de gracioso su comentario ya que por como era su progenitor de controlador tampoco lo veía tan descabellado.

De repente una tercera persona se unió al grupo.

—Sasuke—llamó Kakashi, el consejero real. —Parece que Itachi-san necesita decirle algo a todos, te están esperando en la sala del trono—informó.

A penas el chico oyó aquello sintió un mal presentimiento, que Itachi los mandara a llamar nunca era algo bueno. Su hermano era brillante en muchas cosas, siempre destacando y siendo el mejor en lo que hiciera. Además, era bueno en armar jaleos, estaba seguro que aquello solo le traería problemas.

—Será mejor que vaya—dijo rendido, ya que sabía que no le quedaba de otra.

Naruto sonrió y le señaló su pulgar dándole fuerza mientras que Kakashi solo observó pensativo, recordando lo serio que se veía Itachi cuando le pidió buscar a Sasuke, esperaba que aquello solo fuera su imaginación, mas no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que les iría a decir?

Cuando Sasuke por fin llegó a la sala del trono para su asombro no se encontraba ningún sirviente alrededor, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver en la puerta principal a Kisame, el guardián personal de su hermano.

—Lo están esperando dentro—dijo el chico logrando que la preocupación de Sasuke aumentara, estaba convencido que no iban a ser buenas noticias.

Dudoso decidió entrar, así asistiera o no conocía a su hermano, si ya había tomado una decisión la llevaría hasta el final, estuviera de acuerdo o no. Así que mejor que estuviera presente, sino luego las cosas serían mucho más difíciles para él, ya le había pasado en anteriores situaciones.

—Llegaste, baka ototo—dijo Itachi mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te demoraste, seguro estuviste jugando con Naruto por allí de nuevo—dijo su padre mientras Sasuke solo giraba los ojos, siempre era muy molesto.

—Pero ya está aquí Fugaku, eso es lo importante—intervino Mikoto, la madre de los dos chicos, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera, ella era la única que nunca siempre miraba por él. Bueno, tal vez estaba siendo algo injusto con su hermano, que a pesar de siempre estar ocupado sabía todo lo que se preocupaba por él. Además, no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero tanto Kakashi como Naruto estaban de su parte, siempre apoyándolo.

—Bueno, que es lo que nos tienes que decir que es tan importante—habló Sasuke con algo de molestia, mientras Itachi solo soltaba un ligero suspiro.

Él los miró a los tres, podía notar como se encontraban algo tensos y después que les dijera la decisión que había tomado estaba convencido que las cosas empeorarían, pero tenía que ser sincero. No podía seguir más tiempo con aquel secreto, era momento de revelarlo todo.

—Voy a abdicar a mi derecho de obtener la corona, Sasuke será el verdadero sucesor—dijo serio haciendo que un silencio sepulcral invadiera la sala.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando Itachi?! —gritó Fugaku casi fuera de sus casillas.

—Deberías calmarte, no querrás que los demás escuchen nuestra conversación—dijo Itachi logrando que el mayor se tranquilizara un poco.

—Itachi-kun. ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó su madre contrariada.

Sasuke lo notó, sus planes se venían abajo, si Itachi no se convertía en el siguiente rey, tal y como había dicho él se iba a convertir en el siguiente en la línea sucesora. Eso significaba que no podría rechazar a su prometida tal como había planeado, iba a tener que casarse con esa chica sí o sí.

—¡No lo acepto! —interrumpió Sasuke molesto. —No pienses en encasquetarme a mí todo ese marrón—soltó indignado.

Itachi solo lo miró en silencio, sabía que con su decisión estaba arrinconando a su hermano, pero no podía retroceder a su palabra, debía ir hasta el final.

—No puedo ser el siguiente rey—dijo contundente.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Nuestra gente confía en ti para que seas su siguiente monarca, vas a traicionar esa confianza? —preguntó su padre.

Nuevamente Itachi se quedó callado, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era irresponsable y perjudicaría notablemente la imagen de la familia real, pero si se convertía en rey solo complicaría más las cosas, ya que no se iba a casar con la princesa que ellos habían escogido para él, sino con una plebeya.

—No voy a casarme con Izumi, no puedo hacerlo—soltó de pronto volviendo a dejarlos a todo sorprendidos.

—Espera—dijo Sasuke dándose cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. —Es por Konan, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso quieres casarte con ella? —preguntó incrédulo, pero sobretodo cabreado. Estaba haciendo todo eso para casarse con quien quería, pero lo que él quería no importaba.

—¡¿Cómo?! —interrumpió Fugaku totalmente fuera de sí. —¡Déjate de tonterías Itachi, te casarás con Izumi, tal como se acordó y serás el próximo rey de Konoha! ¡No pienso aceptar ninguna otra réplica! —dijo firme.

—Lo siento padre, pero no puedo hacerlo—dijo serio mientras hacia una reverencia. —No puedo ser el próximo rey. Sabes que nuestras leyes son absolutas, para ascender a la corana los dos reyes deben tener sangre real y Konan no la tiene, si me convierto en rey solo complicaré las cosas.

Fugaku y Mikoto intercambiaron miradas, sabían lo cabezota que era su hijo, no les estaba pidiendo su consentimiento, solo les estaba informando, esa era una decisión que ya había tomado. Dijeran lo que dijeran no lo iban a hacer cambiar de opinión.

—Itachi, por favor—pidió su madre, pero él negó.

—Sé que Sasuke puedo hacerlo. Confío en él—dijo haciendo que el menor apretara sus puños. ¿Confió en él? ¿Qué era toda esa mierda? Él no quería ser el siguiente rey, quería tener una vida tranquila, escoger con quien casarse. Tener la libertad de vivir una vida propia, no una ya construida.

—¿¡Entonces, estás diciendo que yo me tengo que aguantar!? ¡¿Que tengo que aceptarlo, que he de convertirme en el siguiente rey y casarme con la chica que escogieron mientras tu escoges tu propio destino?! —soltó cabreado haciendo que nuevamente el silencio se volviera a hacer presente.

Todos sabían lo delicada que era la situación. Si Itachi abdicaba al trono el siguiente rey sería Sasuke, pero si el también rechazaba su derecho, el siguiente en la línea sucesoria sería el medio hermano de Fugaku, Urashiki Otsutsuki y por el bien de su gente no podían dejar que él obtuviera el poder.

Sasuke hecho una fiera salió de la sala del trono, no podía soportar estar ni un segundo más allí. A paso presuroso comenzó a caminar, hasta que se topó con Naruto, pero no se detuvo a hablar con él, estaba demasiado molesto con toda aquella situación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él al ver el pésimo humor que llevaba su amigo, pero este lo ignoró. —¡Teme! —lo llamó, pero de nuevo fue ignorado. No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido allí dentro, pero parecía algo realmente serio, sabía que lo mejor era que lo dejara solo, pero no podía. Conocía a su amigo mejor que nadie y cuando estaba así de ofuscado a veces tomaba muy malas decisiones.

En silencio lo siguió, viendo como Sasuke se dirigía a su habitación. Sacó una maleta y empezó a guardar varias cosas, haciendo que Naruto se asustara, estaba pensado en dejar el reino. ¿Tan grave había sido el asunto?

—¡¿Sasuke, que estás haciendo?! —dijo impidiendo que siguiera guardando más cosas.

—¡No pienso hacer lo que ellos me digan, mi destino es solo mío! —soltó cabreado.

—¿Qué es lo que ha? —comenzó a preguntar, pero se quedó callado al ver como su amigo caía de rodillas sobre el suelo y con uno de sus puños lo golpeaba, logrando que saliera algo de sangre. —Sasuke—lo llamó preocupado.

Sasuke lo miró, ahora mismo solo quería desaparecer, odiaba toda aquella situación. Ya lo comparaban demasiado con su hermano, cuando todos se enteraran sobre la decisión de Itachi solo le traería más problemas y habladurías de la gente, todo era tan molesto.

Miró a su preocupado amigo, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y sabía que a pesar de ser un tonto Naruto era alguien de confianza. Tras un suspiro le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con Itachi, haciendo que la expresión de su amigo pasara a asombro total, él tampoco se esperaba algo como eso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Naruto dudoso.

Ahora que Sasuke ya se había calmado un poco y pensaba con racionalismo sabía que no podía irse, a pesar de odiar toda esa situación si huía los únicos afectados serían su reino y su gente. Siempre decía que no le importaban los demás, pero era uno de los príncipes de Konoha y tenía responsabilidades que no podía ignorar, además al contrario que su hermano él no tenía ningún interés por alguna chica y conocía bien a Konan, era una buena mujer.

—Por el bien del reino me convertiré en el próximo rey—dijo firme logrando que Naruto sonriera y lo mirara orgulloso.

—Has madurado teme—soltó logrando que Sasuke chasqueara su lengua.

—Lo que pasa es que tú aún sigues siendo un crio—bromeó haciendo sonreír a Naruto, parecía que volvía a ser el amargado de siempre.

Naruto se colgó sobre él haciendo que Sasuke se lo intentara quitar de encima, más esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que el rubio no pudo ver, Naruto era un idiota, pero era su mejor amigo y cada vez que necesitaba un apoyo, siempre estaba para él.

**. . . . . .**

Kakashi tranquilamente se sentó en la biblioteca real, no muchas personas iban allí así que sacó su libro preferido, el Icha Icha Paridase e intentando aparentar que estaba leyendo una obra de vital importancia comenzó con su lectura.

—Al ver que estás tan tranquilo, supongo que aún no lo sabes—dijo Obito, sentándose frente a Kakashi atrayendo su atención. —Shisui me ha dicho que Itachi…—miró a los lados comprobando que no había nadie cerca. —Va a dejar que Sasuke se convierta en el próximo rey—soltó haciendo que Kakashi se levantara de su asiento y lo mirara incrédulo.

—¡Pero si hace eso Sasuke! —dijo preocupado por el menor, él conocía sobre los planes de Sasuke sobre evitar su compromiso, si al final llegaba a heredar la corona estos se verían totalmente truncados.

Rápidamente Kakashi preocupado salió de allí, mientras Obito lo veía algo preocupado, su primo a veces daba demasiados problemas, de verdad que no sabía que era lo que estaba pensando Itachi, las cosas se iban a poner complicadas.

Kakashi buscaba a Sasuke, temía que pudiera cometer alguna estupidez, ya que conocía lo impulsivo que era el carácter del chico. Con rapidez fue a la habitación de él, pero se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke y Naruto riendo, igual como lo hacían cuando eran dos críos. Frente a esta escena no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tras la máscara que siempre llevaba. Definitivamente Naruto era una buena influencia para el príncipe, solo él podía hacer que Sasuke sonriera de esa manera tan honesta y despreocupada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola después de mucho, sí sé que dejé esta historia bastante abandonada, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, para el próximo me tardaré más ya que tengo varias cosas por hacer, pero no será tanto como con este seguramente dentro de dos semanas. Igual siento mucho la demora.**

**Solo quiero decir una cosa más, no me he visto Boruto y tomé a Urashiki que es un personaje de Boruto. Lo tomé porque era el que más me daba la vibra para el villano, no sé si en el anime será de los malos principales o no, ya que como dije antes no lo he visto, pero aquí sí que será un antagonista. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste y ya no leemos.**

**¿Algún review para mi?**


End file.
